1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to data management, and more particularly to an electronic device and method for managing call records in the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile phones may store call records, which comprise a date and time of when a specific call was made and/or received. These call records can be reviewed for reference. However, these call records do not list locations of the made/received calls.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved electronic device and method for managing call records in the electronic device.